MST3K 522 - Teen-Age Crime Wave
The Movie Synopsis Terry is a bitter young woman with a criminal record who had suffered through an abusive childhood. Jane is a naif who agrees to go on a double date with Terry while the latter seduces a doughy bar patron in order to rob him. The planned robbery is foiled, and the two are arrested and booked. Jane's parents disown her over her error in judgement, and the two young women are sentenced to incarceration. Mike, Terry's violent boyfriend, intercepts the car that is carrying the women to prison and they make their escape. They take refuge in a farmhouse and terrorize the family within (a couple who seem to be in their 60s, later joined by their son visiting from college) while waiting for an accomplice to arrive with money, guns, and transportation. While waiting, Mike threatens everyone and kills a visiting neighbor. Meanwhile Terry tries to seduce the couple's son, and Jane's parents reconsider their position. The police intercept the accomplice on his way to the farmhouse, so the young criminals take a hostage in a car and end up at the Griffith Park Observatory in Los Angeles. The film culminates in a showdown with police. Information * An advertising campaign tried to promote Molly McCart's short haircut as the next fashion, but it failed to catch on. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Mike and the Bots are preparing another escape attempt, while Mike wants to keep things low key, the Bots insist on running through all the required WWII POW escape movie cliches. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Mike continues to try and keep their escape attempt quiet, while down in Deep 13 Dr. F has come up with mace mousse and takes great delight in using Satan's Jockstrap repeatedly on TV's Frank. The SOL crew's liquid rocket pack escape attempt fails due to the fact the LOX tank was filled with the brined salmon lox and not Liquid Oxygen. Crow doesn't get why this should make a difference. Segment Two: Inspired by the movie, Mike and Bots pay tribute to the important role Doughy Guys played in history. Segment Three: Mike and the Bots create the first deli in space, S.o.l's! Segment Four: '''Crow sings the "Mystos!" song while Mike, Tom, and Gypsy act out Mentos-esque vignettes '''Closing (Segment Five): While Mike and Crow very briefly discuss the issues raised by the movie, Tom delivers the letters to read. Down in Deep 13, Frank is now dressed as the superhero Doughy Man, which just makes him a more inviting target for Dr. F to mace him again, and again, and again... Stinger: Jane leaps to her feet and screams "TURN IT OFF!" Other Notes Miscellanea Unusual credits: Frank keeps accidentally hitting the button and returning the camera to Deep 13, upon which Dr. F keeps macing him. Callbacks * “Mitchell!” * “Want some?” (Daddy-O) * “Thank God we have Radar!” and “Why don’t they look?” (Radar Secret Service) * New Petitions Against Tax S.O.L's Deli Names of Actors from Previous Experiments * "Try the Miles O' Beefe!" - Cave Dwellers. * "The Mr. B Natural Diet Plate" - Mr. B Natural * "A cup of Pia Zadora Soup" - Santa Claus Conquers the Martinas * "The Vince Van Patty Melt" - Master Ninja I and Master Ninja II (supposed to be Timothy Van Patten) * "The Sid Tuna Melton with Monkey Boy Fries" - Lost Continent and Radar Secret Service * "The Manos Ham of Fate Rueben" - "Manos" The Hands of Fate * "Joe Don Baker Baked Potato" - Mitchell * "The Meritt Stone Wheat Crackers" - Earth vs the Spider, Tormented, The Magic Sword, and War of the Colossal Beast. * "The Monte Christo Markham" - Master Ninja II Obscure References *''"We're having a crime wave, a teen-age crime wave..."'' Reference to the Irving Berlin song "Heat Wave." * "Oh, Elvis Costello's backup band." While Elvis Costello was probably best known for working with his backup band The Attractions, on his first album, My Aim Is True, he was backed up by the band Clover, which would later, tragically, break up and become Huey Lewis and the News. *''"I'm thinking it over!"'' Infamous reply of Jack Benny in a sketch on "The Jack Benny Program" in which he is being robbed (the running gag of Benny's stage persona was that he was extremely parsimonious). Robber: "Your money or your life!" Benny: (silence) Robber: (angered now) "Look Bud, I said your money or your life!" Benny: (taking umbrage) "I'M THINKING IT OVER!" *''"Was born in the wagon of a travelling show...."'' Opening lyrics to the song "Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves" which was a popular single from Cher. *''"Deuteronomy is a hoot..."'' "The Book of Deuteronomy" is the fifth book in the Old Testament that describes the Laws passed down by Moses to the Israelites. *''"I hear the secrets that you keep, when you're talking in your sleep..."'' Lyrics from "Talking in Your Sleep" by The Romantics. *(Shot of cigarette butts all over the floor.) "Holy cow! Did you have Rod Serling over!?" Referencing how the original Twilight Zone host and writer Rod Serling was known to be a heavy smoker. Catchphrase *"He'll never touch you, Terry. You're dirt." **The catchphrase is actually a misquote from the movie line: "You're dirt, Terry, he'd never touch you." See Also Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in July 2015 as part of Volume XXXIII, a 4-disc set along with Daddy-O, Earth vs the Spider, and Agent for H.A.R.M.. **The DVD includes the Ballyhoo Motion Pictures features Film It Again, Sam: The Katzman Chronicles and Tommy Cook: From Jungle Boy to Teenage Jungle, as well as a theatrical trailer. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Teen Exploitation Category:Unrated movies Category:Directed by Trace Beaulieu Category:Crime movies